Mabel's Magical Mystery Tour
by dangercide
Summary: -Put this on /co/ on 4chan and it seemed to get an okay response. Thought I'd throw it up here for kicks. Dipper receives an invitation from Mabel to meet her out in the woods for her Magical Mystery Tour, but all is not as it seems when he runs into Candy. It's a short Candy X Dipper fic.


Dipper was almost late for 'Mabel's Magical Mystery Tour' in the woods. It was a dumb idea she said she got from Gruncle Stan, showcasing some of the weird stuff she'd personally seen in Gravity Falls without all the con-artist shenanigans their Gruncle was known for. Dipper received a personalized invitation slathered in hot-glue, fuzzballs, and magazine cutouts of cute animals.

'Come See the True Mysterious Mysteries and Legendary Legends Behind Gravity Falls by the Bridge at 8 PM!' Dipper didn't want her to feel left out by having nobody show up at all, so he thought he'd at least attend and support her.

The bridge was an old run-down wooden one overlooking a lazy stream. It was one of those bridges that didn't seem safe enough to even look at, but could probably hold the whole town without breaking. Candy was there standing underneath the lamplight.

She turned suddenly and looked at him and then looked down at the ground. "Oh, a-hello Dipper," she started shuffling her feet.

"Hey, Candy," said Dipper, "So where's this Magical Mystical Magic Tour or whatever that Mabel's hosting?"

She looked up at him, "It's right this a-way, a-fallow me." She turned down the bridge skipping as she went.

"Wait a sec, don't you wanna, you know, stick around? In case other people show up?" Dipper was confused.

Candy looked left and right, "I...I uhave ex-puress instrachtions to ehscort ehverywun I see pehrsonally."

The two began across the bridge when it started shaking back and forth. The wood was creaking wildly.

"Dipphor! Holda my a-hand so you don'ta afall ovew!" Candy grabbed his hand and held her balance.

Dipper was nonplussed, "This happens every time anyone crosses the bridge, Candy. I think we'll be fine."

"We-uh had bettuh holde hands, just to be-a safe..." she clumsily fell over. "Youa see? Thisa bredge is atreachewous!"

"Okay," Dipper sighed, helping her up, "Hold my hand." The two walked the rest of the way across the bridge. Dipper could swear he heard giggling from somewhere, but it was hard to discern because of the rushing water. They reached the other side.

"We-uh almost theyah. It's just hoff this path," Candy led him through the woods.

"We can stop holding hands now," Dipper let go.

She grabbed his hand, "No! You could-ha get uhlost!"

"...alright..."

They came up to a creepy abandoned cabin.

It was pitch black, Dipper let go of her hand and walked inside.

"Well, I'll hand it to Mabel. She's definitely knows a thing or two about atmosphere. Is there a flashlight around here or something?" He smelled something odd... "Is that perfume?"

"Its my mosquito repellent," Candy walked inside. "But it can be a-perfume if you want it to." The door closed with an audible click.

Dipper started feeling nervous but he didn't know why. "Uh...I'm not normally afraid of the dark or anything, but could we at least open those shutters?" He pulled on them. They were locked.

"What's a-wrong, Dipper?" She said lighting a candle and setting it on a table. "Are you a-nervous?"

He rubbed his arm. "A little, I mean, where's Mabel? Where's the Mysterious Myths and Legendary Legends?" Dipper turned to examine the lock on the door..

"You want to a-know a seekewet, Dipper?" She hugged him from behind. "I really uh-like you..."

Dipper's reflexes kicked in and he fell to the floor screaming like a little girl. He coughed, "Pretend that didn't happen."

"It is hokay Dipper, you-wah sekwit is asafe with a-me," she took off her glasses. The candle flickered in the back of the room. He could barely see her face.

"Well," he stood up trying to gain composure, "Candy, I just need to be honest with you," he walked to the other side of the cabin, away from her so there wouldn't be anymore surprise hugs. "I'm already interested in somebody else."

She turned around to face him. Whether it was the glasses or the lighting, he couldn't be sure, but she looked like an entirely new person. The candlelight reflected off of her eyes...they were tearing up.

"But...uh...I appreciate the uh..." Her lower lip started trembling. "...friends?"

She sobbed, "It was a-stupid idea. Mabel-a said you would foeget all habout a-dumb old Wendy when you a-saw me..."

He rushed over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away, "No! No no no! Candy! Come on!"

"Jus' foeget about a-me!" she sobbed, "The key is undah the a-pillow on the bed!"

Dipper turned to get the key, but...he stopped. He couldn't. He had to make this right. "Listen, Candy, you are an amazing girl!"

"Not as hamazing enough as a-Wendy!"

"Stop!" He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "You're funny and you're smart, but in a cool way, like, forks-on-fingers? Who thinks of that? That's a really good idea!"

She sniffed. "But nobody a-wants to date fork girl..."

"Hey, you know what? If I weren't interested in this other person who may or may not be Wendy right now, I'd totally date Fork Girl."

"Really?" She gave a sad smile. It wasn't what she wanted.

"Totally...I mean, look at you!" Why didn't he stop talking? He could've stopped right there. "You're beautiful, and adorable, and every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to hug you!"

"You think I'm a-beautiful?" She blushed.

"Of course, anybody can see that!" She hugged him tight, burying her head in his chest and didn't let go. "I mean, you could date anybody in Gravity Falls!"

"Except a-you..."

He felt kind of sad, "Except...me...I guess." She tucked her arms in and he held her there in the cabin for a little while. It felt...nice...in a way that he'd never experienced before.

"Do you a-want to go?" she asked, muffled against his chest.

"...not really." He said rubbing her back underneath her long hair. They started rocking back and forth a little.

"Me neither," she pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes, her mouth was open only slightly. The candle went out.

Her mouth tasted like strawberries. It was his first kiss.

His mind was racing. She'd just kissed him...or...did he kiss her? What was happening? What about Wendy?

They kissed again.

This wasn't happening! What about all the plans? What about the relationship he was building with her at the Mystery Shack? Everything was being ruined.

They kissed a third time and held one another.

Candy expressed his thoughts, "What habout a-Wendy?"

Dipper smiled, "You know what? What 'about' Wendy?"

*click**scritchscritchscritch**click* She was almost out of film.

Grenda looked over at her. The roof was surprisingly strong for being dilapidated. "Aren't those pictures going to turn out black? You're not using the flash," whispered Grenda.

"This is a special night-vision camera I found in Gruncle Stan's study. This baby can take a picture of anything..." said Mabel.

"Does Candy know you're taking pictures of them?" Grenda looked concerned.

"I never miss a Scrapbook-ortunity..." *click*

THE END


End file.
